Words Written
by XxXMiyavisHeartXxX
Summary: Bill is a problem child. Everybody knows it and they warned the new teacher that he would be trouble; that Bill would be causing drama. Tom didn't believe people when they said the other was crazy. He didn't believe them. The two are sent into a downward spiral, battling against what society has deemed wrong, and what they know feels right. Tom/Bill, Georg/Bill from tokio hotel
1. First Meeting

Bill didn't like school. It was boring, and the teachers never liked him. He was a rebel. He wore heavy make-up and dyed his hair black. He didn't fit in with other students. He was weird and different; nobody liked that. He sat alone at lunch, smoked instead of attending class, and had no respect for teachers. Of course they didn't like him. They especially didn't like the fact that although he did all this stuff and goofed off, he was still able to get near perfect grades. They seemed to have it set in their minds that he was cheating. He didn't really care what they thought, since it wasn't true. There were a lot of things people thought about him that weren't true. So many rumours were floating around about him. He ignored them, though they did get pretty outrageous sometimes. People would do anything to make their lives more interesting, and it was usually at the expense of someone else. Usually it was at the expense of Bill. It didn't affect him any. It didn't change how he acted, or what he did. He ignored them and all their stupid lies.

Bill ignored people as he stopped as his locker to drop off all the textbooks he had gotten. The first day of school was always the most annoying. He couldn't skip any classes, the teachers watch everyone every second, and he wouldn't even have time to sneak out for a smoke any time before lunch. He grabbed his bag, which had nothing but a notebook, a couple pens, his smokes and an eyeliner pencil. Wandering down the hallway, he found the English room. Going inside, he looked around. The teacher wasn't in the room yet, so he took a seat at the back of the classroom in the corner closest to the door. It made for an easy escape and he knew from experience teachers never looked in that area. Sitting down, he ignored the glares and whispers as he pulled out a mirror and the black stick, touching up his make-up; he didn't bother looking up when the teacher walked in. Rolling his eyes as he heard the familiar whispers of the girls, he ignored them, but couldn't help but smirk as the started whispering about the good-looking teacher. How trivial that they would have high school crushes on the new teacher, and still have the nerve to make up rumours about him. Ha! How stupid! However, when he looked up, he was shocked. The teacher was decent height, super tanned with black dreads tied up behind a black bandana. Bill couldn't stop staring into the man's eyes. They were so…wow. The teacher was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt but the sleeves were rolled up and a few buttons were undone, which made him look even more relaxed and…sexy? Bill shook his head at the thoughts, but his eyes just wandered back to the teacher as he turned to write his name on the chalkboard. Bill's pierced brow rose slightly when he saw the tattoo above his right elbow; relaxed _and _a party boy? How interesting… Bill considered agreeing with the girls this one time. He was quite the catch.

"Alright! Guys! Up here," the man said with a voice that made Bill want to lick his lips, "I'm . Whether or not you call me that or 'dude' is up to you, but I will only respond to the one, so it's best that you learn my name." Bill smirked a bit, but quickly frowned again as he realized he was caring too much. What was this teacher trying to prove anyways? That he was the 'cool' teacher? Ha! Bill leaned back and decided to ignore the rest of the class. Closing his eyes, he put his earphones on and focused on not caring. It wasn't hard until he felt a warm finger poking his forehead. Bill frowned and opened his eyes, ignoring the surprise when he saw the teacher in front of him, looking at him with bored eyes. "Class time isn't for sleeping and mind-wandering; not yet at least." Bill saw the smirk. _Oh yeah, smirk away. Let everybody believe you're that cool teacher that lets people get away with things. Spineless, new teacher. _Bill smirked back at him. What was he going to do anyways? Give him detention on the first day? Ha!

"Piss off." Bill gave a short, smug smile at him; challenging him. Students were staring at him now, astonished that anybody would want to talk like that to the _hot, _young teacher. Bill ignored them. The man in front of him however, seemed to take a sudden turn. Going from the laidback, new teacher to a stern, strict _beast, _Bill was surprised to see that look coming from the dark brown eyes. It didn't startle Bill as much as intrigue him. The sudden change made Bill curious. What else was he capable of? What could he be hiding behind the teacher façade? Bill was curious. This man seemed to be different than the other boring teachers. Bill might actually be able to have some fun with this one. He smirked at the look.

"I see you're going to be the difficult one, huh?" Bill raised a brow, but didn't answer, "Well, I can't say I wasn't warned, but I'm not going to be a pushover like the others. Detention; for a month, but you'll be having it with me. I'll see you after school, Mr. Kaulitz!" The man moved back to the front of the class and continued with the first day's regular paperwork, talking over the boring stuff quickly and spending the rest of the time talking with the class. Bill sat in his spot, stunned. What the hell just happened? Rolling his eyes, he looked away. It didn't matter. He wasn't going to ever show up anyways. He was so used to dodging detention that the teachers had eventually just given up even trying. This _new meat _must really just be a source of entertainment for them now to see how he would handle the _problem kid. _Bill rolled his eyes, grabbed his bag and left the class early. He wandered the halls, careful to avoid having to deal with people. He stepped outside and lit a smoke, breathing out the hazy smoke slowly and thought. The new teacher was…_enticing. _Bill wanted to have some fun with this new meat; he wanted to see just how much he could get away with. The teacher had another side to him; one that he wouldn't show at school. Bill wanted to find out what that other side was. He wanted to have some dirt on this new teacher, like he did for all the others. It was his way of manipulating them; he knew dirt on them and they knew he knew. He never had to tell them, but he knew which looks to give; which anonymous notes to leave. He had the whole school wrapped around his finger so tightly that it didn't even bother him that the student body didn't like him. They could all go _fuck themselves. They weren't a part of his master plan anyways. _Bill smirked at the joke.

~!~

The final bell rang, and Bill had been out the door for a few minutes already. He stopped at his locker, picking up his bag and started towards the front door. He didn't want to stick around, and actually have to go to the stupid detention. What a stupid idea anyways. Giving detention on the first day of school? No teacher was that stupid. Well, obviously there _is _a teacher that stupid; his name was _Trumper. _Bill glared as he thought of the name. Who did that guy think he was, anyways? This was probably his first teaching job. He would hope to make some sort of stupid bond with his first class; something that he would always remember. Fucking guy had his head in the clouds. That was never going to happen; though he might get a chance to feel up a couple high school girls if he felt the need to; god knows they would let him. All the girls in his school were interested in the new teacher; by the end of the day Bill was getting sick of hearing every posse that walked past him whispering about _Trumper. _It was really starting to get on his nerves. The guy was no saint. He wasn't even…He wasn't even worth Bill thinking about it this much.

Bill jumped as he came back to reality, looking right into the face of none other than fucking _Trumper _himself. _Great, I let my mind wander for two minutes and I fall right into the cage. _Bill frowned as the teacher led him back to the classroom and sat him down at the front of the room, sitting on top of the desk in front of him. Bill sat back and looked at the teacher with a smirk. He didn't want to give the dreadlocked man the satisfaction of superiority. As far as Bill was concerned, they were equal, and there was nothing that _Trumper _was going to be able to do about it. Bill had the power, or at least he would once he got some dirt.

"Well then, Mr. Kaulitz. Since I've been made aware of your tendencies to skip out on detention, I've got an idea," the man said, handing Bill a book. It was rather nice. A leather cover with faux gold trim on the empty pages. What the hell was he giving him this for? Bill didn't want to admit that he liked it. "While you spend the hour with me each day, I want you to write." Bill stared at him for a minute, expecting him to keep talking, pursing his lips when he didn't. He didn't want to ask questions. He didn't want to show he was interested, so he just stared at him with disconcerted eyes. He really didn't want to show he was intrigued, and was secretly glad when the other spoke again. "Write whatever comes to your mind. Don't worry about other people reading it. This is just for you." _What is he trying to prove? _Bill looked at him silently, waiting for the teacher to go back to his work before pulling out a nice pen and opening the book. He stared at the empty page quietly. Was he really going to do this? Why not? Perhaps he would do it just to humour the new teacher. He obviously thought he had come up with some miraculous new reform technique. Ha! Maybe he would even name it after Bill. The dark-haired boy smirked and sat back, looking up at the teacher. Bill found his eyes wandering. The man's face was delicate, yet…mysterious. Bill could watch those eyes forever. They were so dark and deep. There was so much hiding just behind them that Bill wanted to know. He told himself he wanted to know to have something on him. What other reason could there be? _Trumper_ had a defined jawline, and full lips, and Bill noticed for the first time a piercing in the bottom lip. _So he really is a wild one, huh? _Bill smirked and looked away. Glancing back at the empty page, he bit his lip and played with the tongue piercing as he thought about what to write, smiling when he thought of something, and quickly writing down what he had thought of. When the hour was up, Bill instantly got up and left the room, leaving the journal on the desk as he had been instructed. He knew that _Trumper _would be reading it. In fact, he was counting on it. Bill smirked and left without looking back.

~!~

Tom watched as the boy left the room. There was something odd about that boy. The faculty had warned him about this boy; he was a nuisance and would cause him trouble. Well, he had proved only to be difficult on the first day, but Tom was certain that there was some reason behind the way this boy was acting. _Bill Kaulitz. _Tom looked at the record the school kept of him; repeated suspensions for breaking and entering, stolen property, fights on school property, and accused of attacking a boy causing him to go blind. Tom frowned as he read over it. The boy he had been watching didn't seem he was capable of hurting a person that badly. He was only accused, that didn't mean he did it. Tom read it over again before sighing and setting it aside. He didn't want to think about that anymore. He already had a plan in motion to help the kid. Looking over at the journal, he figured he should read it quickly before going home. He needed the book to be able to get into the boy's head; to see what was really bugging him and what was making him act out in such a way. He knew it all sounded like bullshit. Some kids are just pricks. It's how high school is, but Tom didn't believe that this time around. Opening the book, his eyebrows rose in surprise at the words, reading them over and over again in slight shock and interested curiosity. Well, this _was _going to be interesting.

_September 2__nd__,_

_ Today the hunt began. _


	2. Teasing

Tom liked his new job. It was his first real job since finishing all the necessary schooling and temp work, but he finally made it and he was proud to call it his classroom. He enjoyed teaching, and most of his students were really receptive. They paid attention, and whether or not that was just because most of the high school girls had awkward inappropriate crushes on him, he still enjoyed his work days. There were some things that Tom really enjoyed doing, and then there were things that were hard for him to do. Bill Kaulitz was one issue that he was definitely causing trouble for him. Every day after school, Tom had made sure that the raven-haired boy made it to his room for detention, which was no easy task. He almost always had to dismiss his last class just so he could stand by the front doors and make sure that the delinquent didn't slip past him. Of course it hadn't taken the boy long to realize this and try and sneak away through a side door. Yes, it was trouble keeping the boy in, but Tom was determined not to let this go. He wasn't sure why he was so set on keeping the boy for detention. He felt like he was doing something right, and to be honest, he enjoyed the company while he marked; even if the 'company' was just the boy sitting and glaring at him the whole time.

Tom had kept up the idea of Bill keeping a journal. After the initial, slightly disturbing entry from the first day of school, Bill had actually written a few rather normal entries; as normal as things could get with the troublesome kid. Tom had learned that Bill had just had his sixteenth birthday the day before the first entry on September 1st, and was shocked to find out that the kid really had done nothing. Wasn't sixteen a big deal? Even for a boy, it was still a chance to get out and hang out with friends.

The other entries had just been small little rants about he hated everyone. Nothing that Tom hadn't expected. He didn't expect the kid to start spilling any dark secrets. It had only been the first day of school after all, but he still didn't seem to be getting anywhere. He had considered giving the other topics that he had to write about, but Tom couldn't help but be a bit intrigued by what the first entry had meant. What 'hunt' was the boy referring to anyways?

As lunch time came around, Tom wandered into the lunch room, grabbing his bag and surveying the area as teachers started filtering into the room. He watched quietly. He needed to find the teacher he knew Bill had during last period. He figured the only way he was going to get the boy to follow through with the detentions was to have him escorted. It would take a lot of work for the two of them, but he had spoken with the teacher before, and the man had seemed general laid back. Tom was fairly certain that he would help out. He had noticed how desperate the teachers actually were to have something done about the boy, though it seemed none of them wanted to take the full responsibility on themselves. Some even just wanted the boy expelled. Well, Tom was going to try. He felt it was his job, and he didn't mind one bit.

~!~

Bill wandered through the hallways quietly, not speaking or looking at anybody. He didn't really care to, even if someone HAD wanted to talk to him. He reached his locker and twisted the dial slowly, opening it with difficulty. Stupid locker; he was only two weeks into the school year and already this thing was causing him more grief than he wanted. At least he had gotten the teachers pissed enough that they didn't care if he showed up or not. He was used to that, and they never bothered to punish him for it because he wouldn't show up anyways. Except for some reason, this new teacher had it in for him. The stupid after school detentions with _Trumper _were getting old, and he was running out of pointless stuff to write about. He wasn't sure if was really interested in the man, and pissing him off, anymore. His first little entry had done well with trying to scare the teacher, as he had acted oddly the next day after school, but it didn't last long and the dreadlocked teacher had recovered quickly. Bill had to admit he was against a real difficult opponent this time, but he couldn't let the man win. He had to show the teacher he meant business, and fast. If the other teachers saw how the newbie had 'tamed' him, they might get the wrong idea.

Bill had a plan that, until now, he wasn't sure if he was going to go through with. The first entry had just been to intimidate the teacher in hopes he would give up the attempts, but now…he was actually considering going through with it. He would seduce his teacher, have him fired and blame the whole thing on him. If he wanted to play games, then let the games begin.

~!~

Tom stared at the book in front of him, laid open to the page that Bill Kaulitz had written in only moments ago. The dark-haired teen had left for home long ago, and Tom still couldn't wrap his mind around what he was reading. Was he trying to get to him? What was the boy planning? Tom shook the thoughts from his head. _Planning; trying to get to him; it was almost as if Tom was trying to accuse him of being some conniving, little-._ Tom didn't let himself continue that thought. He was a teacher, and those thoughts were not acceptable while he was still working. He could not accuse his students of conspiring against him. It wasn't right. But still….those words; what the hell was this kid trying to do to him. He looked down at the words again.

_September 5__th_

_I'm so fucking horny right now._

Tom frowned at the words. It was so inappropriate. He was sure that the boy found it hilarious. Why else would he have done it? He shut the book with more force than needed. He leaned back and rubbed his forehead. What was he going to do with him? He was hoping that he would make some sort of breakthrough with the boy. He would have loved to be known as the teacher to crack the trouble student, but that wasn't really why he started it.

It had started just as a regular punishment, but for some reason he felt the need to bestow this task upon the other boy and the more it continued, the more he thought it was a good idea. If the Kaulitz boy was serious about this entry and it wasn't just some stupid, spiteful joke, then the boy needed serious help. Tom was sure of that, but he was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed. Opening his eyes slowly, he looked at the book again. He glared at it as if the look would make it disappear. When it remained sitting on his desk, he grabbed it and quickly shut it in his desk drawer. Sighing, Tom sat back. What a long day. Packing up, he shut the lights and locked the door before heading home. _God did he ever need a beer. _

~!~

Bill sat on his bed. He was happy with what he had done. There was a smirk on his lips as he thought about the look Trumper would have on his face when he read it. Bill wondered exactly what the teacher would do about it. He considered the fact that Trumper might bring another teacher into it, maybe even the principle. Ha! Yeah, right. Bill was very aware of the dreadlocked teacher's desire to prove himself. It had become very obvious to Bill not long after the detention's had started. The guy just worked way too fucking hard.

Bill heard the door open and cringed. Looking over at the clock, he realized that he had spent too much time spacing out and hadn't made dinner. He looked worriedly at the door and bit his lip. Ever since the detentions had started, there was only about half an hour to make dinner for his dad and him; mostly just for his dad. Bill was lucky if he got some most of the time, especially lately. He couldn't tell his dad about the detentions; who knew the hell he'd go through if his dad found out. He listened as he heard the heavy steps coming up the stairs and quickly ran, locking his door. He knew it wouldn't do any good if his dad was angry enough, and judging by the sounds of the work boots still on the hard surface of the stairs, it wasn't going to end well. Bill jumped back from the door as his dad tried to get in, the door not budging. Biting his lip again, he stepped back.

"Bill, open this fucking door right now!" His father's angry voice echoed through Bill's room despite the door being closed. The wooden door keeping his dad away from him shook as his father tried angrily to get at him. Bill moved back to his bed, crawling as far away from the door as possible. Leaning against the wall, he watched the door quiver with each attempt to get it. Bill shut his eyes tight, holding onto his sides desperately, hoping that his father would just give up.

He breathed a small sigh of relief as the attempts stopped and he heard the angry steps going quickly back down the stairs. He was lucky that his father's impatience had won out tonight over his anger. Bill stayed where he was, still too frightened too moved. The threat was still there, though Bill knew that within moments his dad would get into the liquor and in a few hours Bill would hopefully be able to sneak downstairs to find something to eat.

Bill lay in his bed for hours watching the clock and listening to his father pacing downstairs. He stayed silent, listening as the footsteps became more and more unsteady before finally hearing them quit. By now his father would be sitting in the seat, the half bottle of scotch firmly secured in his unsteady hand. Shutting his eyes, he ignored the stabbing pains of hunger from his stomach. It had been three days now since he'd been able to eat, and tonight didn't seem to show any promise. Sighing, Bill shut his eyes and tried his best to get some sleep.

~!~

Tom's mind had been racing all night, and he hadn't gotten a very good sleep. He tried his best but that stupid journal entry was just kicking itself back into his mind every time he managed to push it out. Walking into the school, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and made his way to his classroom to get ready for the day. He avoided looking in the drawer where he knew the book remained; just where he had left it. He wrote the day's agenda on the board for the first class, sighing tiredly. He just wanted a day where he didn't have to do much. He needed more rest and teaching a class of hyper high-schoolers really didn't seem like a basket of joy right now.

He took a seat in his desk and waited as the class filed in, Bill coming in last and taking his usual seat by the door. Tom glanced at him and was surprised when he saw the kohl outlined eyes staring straight at him. Tom stared, seemingly unable to pull his eyes away. Bill's eyes were completely unreadable. There was no hint of humour or triumph, nor mystery or anger; there was no trace of any emotion in those eyes and yet they stared at him with such intensity it was as if the kid was reading into Tom's soul. The feeling it gave Tom made him feel uneasy and he managed to tear his eyes away as the bell rang.

"Get started on today's reading. The page numbers are on the board as well as the question for after. Have them ready to hand in at the end of class, and no talking," Tom closed his eyes and attempted to make it look like he was doing work, when in reality he just wanted to close his eyes and slip into peaceful slumber. He was exhausted but happy that it was finally Friday.

The day dragged on for Tom, and he had almost forgotten about Bill's detention until a knock at the door brought him out of his dozed state. Looking up he saw the familiar teacher with Bill in tow. Tom inwardly groaned. He wasn't sure if he would have the energy to deal with the teen today. Bill did have a habit of draining Tom of his energy. It was just tiring being in the same room with the kid sometimes. Tom couldn't really explain it, but it was difficult to be around him. He gave Tom this strange feeling that he couldn't place; somewhere between annoyed and frightened. Of course, Tom would never admit that to anyone.

Sensing a shadow over him, he looked up and who else but the devil. _Stop it, Tom. You can't think that way! _He shook the thought from his head and looked at the boy, noticing the small smirk on his lips. Tom had a feeling what the teen wanted to talk about, but he really didn't want to deal with it, especially not in the middle of a class where others could hear. Tom didn't need any rumours going around.

"So Mr. Trumper," Bill spoke with such a false niceness, that Tom was actually slightly shocked, though he fought hard to keep it out of his expression as he looked at the boy, "Did you get a chance to read what I wrote yesterday?" What was he playing at, bringing that up here? It was almost as if he was _daring_ Tom to say something in front of the class. Tom was silent for a moment as he studied Bill. The smirk and look he was receiving told Tom that this _wasn't _a _dare, _but more like Bill teasing the subject in front of Tom when he knew he couldn't say much about it.

"Yes, Bill I did. I think you need to reconsider what you write. Instead of this current….writing…maybe you could try something a bit more personal about yourself," Tom spoke carefully and quietly. He hoped that the small answer would tell Bill that he intended to hear more about Bill's thoughts and experiences. After all, that was what this project was all about. Tom had used this practice during his days as a substitute to use time, and had even done it himself in high school. Never had this been the outcome. Looking back to the student, he was surprised to see an even bigger smirk.

"I would have figured that would have been personal enough for you, but if you insist." Tom watched Bill walk back to his seat after that last word, grab his bag and leave the class. Tom wasn't sure, but it seemed as if he had just dug himself into an even bigger whole. _Really, Tom? Why'd you have to go and open your big mouth?_ Groaning, Tom let his head hit the desk quietly and let out a sigh. What the hell was he getting himself into?


	3. Awkward Encounters

_Bill felt the hot body pressed against his and the skilled lips against his neck. He could feel the cool metal of the lip piercing press against his own hot skin making Bill gasp. Bill's hands wandered against the hard muscles of the man's chest. The feeling of the abs underneath his finger's made him shiver and moan. The grin against his neck made Bill aware that the other liked the sound. _

_Blushing, his hands worked down the man's chest until his fingers reached the top of the other's boxers. His fingers worked their way under the elastic and tugged them down playfully while a smile played on Bill's lips. The heat pooled in his groin in anticipation and couldn't help but groan when he felt the other's hardened length in his hands. _

_He heard the sweet moan come from the beautiful man's lips as he gave a curious tug on the other's dick. Bill blushed but did it again and was rewarded with another sexy moan. He was suddenly aware of how inexperienced he really was. His mind started to freak out and he pulled back to glance at the man over him. His eyes widened as the face of his lover came into view and Bill thought his heart would stop as he recognized the sexy dreadlocked man…_

Bill woke with a gasp and sat up straight, eyes wide. Did he really just have a wet dream about that stupid teacher? Yeah, he was hot, but come on! He groaned and leaned back, palming at his developed problem. He was surprised. Usually dreams like that didn't leave him this desperate. He let out a moan and bit his lip, moving his hand against himself quicker. God, he hated this. He always felt so ridiculous when he did this, but he was beyond desperate.

Gripping himself in his hand, he jerked his wrist quickly and moaned. He shut his eyes tight as he quickly worked himself to his orgasm. His back arched and he panted as his hand moved quickly, moaning into his pillow. Bill choked back a gasp as he came and whined as he felt the stickiness spread over his fingers and sheets. _Great. _Now he'd have to wash his sheets before he could sleep again.

Looking over at the clock, he decided he might as well get up now anyways. He'd have to head to school soon anyways and Monday's were always the worst. He stretched and went into the bathroom, locking the door and looking at himself in the mirror. Glancing over the black and blue skin he looked away. He wasn't sure how he could explain it to his teachers. The last thing he needed was somebody else getting into his family issues and making everything else worse.

Stepping under the hot water, Bill felt the heat calm his sore muscles. Weekends were always the worst and it was rare to not come out of it with some sort of bruise or broken bone. Luckily this weekend wasn't as bad as ones in the past. Quickly washing his hair, he got out of the shower and dried himself off.

Carefully, he started covering the many bruises on his face. He winced as he had to touch the sensitive skin but knew it had to be done. His hands trembled as they covered each mark, making up his façade of perfection. It was the only thing that he could do to make sure nobody bothered him about it all.

Looking at his reflection, he saw what everybody else would see. A perfectly healthy boy with nothing to hide. _Yeah, right._ Tears gathered in his eyes. He was struggling with keeping this all a secret and he was starting to wonder what the point of it all was. Why was he hiding it? _Pride. _His tears made his make-up run but he knew he would end up redoing it before he went to school.

~!~

Bill sat in the same desk as he usually did; staring at the clock with such intensity Tom was sure it would catch fire if it could. The kid had been acting strange all day. He was waiting for the raven-haired boy to write something down in the book in front of him, but Bill seemed to avoid it at any costs. He didn't seem to want to touch the book, let alone write anything.

"Stare any harder and time itself might stop." Tom smirked, but in his mind he was surprised by what he just said. What was making him seem so…casual with the kid? Joking around with him was one thing, but the more he did it, the more it felt like something else. Tom didn't know what it was, but he knew it couldn't be appropriate.

Bill glared at him and Tom actually laughed. If looks could kill, Tom knew he'd be dead by now with the glare he was receiving. Tom just raised a brow and smirked; he enjoyed the playful way things were going on between them. Tom watched as Bill suddenly looked away, withdrawing himself from the situation between them. Tom frowned and sat back thoughtfully. Tom could tell the kid was fighting against something, but who was he to know what that was.

"What's going on, Bill?" he asked, hoping he sounded more teacher-like than he felt. Bill didn't even spare a glance at him. Sighing, Tom studied the kid. Despite Bill's act towards everyone making it obvious that he didn't care, the boy had the appearance of innocence. Tom wasn't sure which part of the other was the real one, but he realized just how much he wanted to know.

Bill pulled the book close and started writing, making Tom smile. Somehow the other was relaxing at least a little bit. That was a good sign. He watched Bill write, and the way that his eyes focused on the page with intensity he'd only seen when the other was angry at someone.

Tom noticed the little changes in his expression as he wrote. The way his eyes would squint and his lips would purse; the way his tongue would dart out and licks his lips when he concentrated really hard. It was…_cute. _

Tom's eyes widened slightly and looked away immediately. _What the hell? Cute?! Why was he thinking like that about a student?! Least of all a student with the worst attitude problem he'd ever seen! _

Looking at the clock, he realized that it had already been half an hour passed the end of detention. Standing up, he grabbed his stuff and packed it up.

"It's time to go, Bill. Finish up and pack up. We're already late," he said, trying to ignore what he had thought about the other earlier. Looking back at the kid, it was even harder when he saw the genuine surprised look on his face. It made Tom want to stare at his face and just daydream. Daydream of pressing him against a wall and kissing that pale, beautiful skin… _No! Tom, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Stop thinking like that!_

Bill dropped the book off on the table in front of Tom and left the room, making Tom breathe a sigh of relief. Any longer in the room alone with the boy and Tom wouldn't trust what his mind would do. What the hell was wrong with him? _I need a drink. _

~!~

Tom sat at the bar and ordered a beer. The music was almost too loud and he would have enjoyed it more if it was his type of music, but instead it was some hip-hop dance music. He didn't mind it, but it wasn't his first choice. At least in here he could get away from his students and not have to worry about them seeing him as he is casually.

Downing the rest of his beer, he went to the dance floor. The least he could do is indulge in some twenty year old slutty guys. _That sounds horrible. _Shrugging it off, he moved to the mess of people and looked over people. Seeing the back of a sexy guy he walked up, smirking and wrapping his arms around him, dancing against him.

The two pressed their bodies together and moved to the music. Tom's mind was blurred but he was happy. Dancing with a slim, sexy man and letting his mind forget all about the problems with the Kaulitz boy. Tom hated that his mind wandered back to the boy.

Trying to ignore the thoughts, he ran his hands over the guy in front of him, grinding against him. Unfortunately, the thoughts came back as he closed his eyes. His mind imagined his hands moving over Bill's body as if he was right in front of him. The images in his mind played over how it would look as his hands wandered over the man's body in front of him.

His mind went a mile a minute, thinking about all the things he would be doing to the raven-haired boy if he could. It even got to the point where he thought he heard the boy's voice, and was surprised when he heard it again. Opening his eyes, he realized the man in front of him was talking. He realized that he hadn't actually seen the man's face yet. Leaning over, he asked the other to repeat himself.

"I said, I can feel your hard-on pressed against my ass already, so why don't we just get out of here now and ditch the party?" Tom froze. The words normally would have had him and his "date" out the back door or to one of the empty bathroom stalls instantly.

This time, Tom just stood there, tensed up as he recognized the voice. The one he thought he had been imagining. Quickly turning the guy around, Tom's eyes widened in horror. He couldn't possibly be imagining this. The boy plaguing his thoughts standing right in front of him; his hands had been all over him. Damn it, he pretty much had his hard on pressed against him for most of the night!

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Bill's voice was almost shocked. Was it possible that Bill hadn't known who he was dancing with either? Tom was freaking out. If anybody had seen this happen, he could lose his job. He did not want to risk his job over a mistake; something he hadn't even realized was happening.

"What am I doing here? You mean, what are _you _doing here? You're not even _old enough _to be here!" Tom frowned and took Bill's arm leading him outside and away from the crowd. Bill pulled his arm out of Tom's grasp and glared at him. Tom wasn't having any of it, though. "Go home, Bill. You shouldn't be here!"

For a second, Bill seemed angry at Tom but the dreadlocked man noticed the change almost instantly. The smirk on the student's lips made Tom almost nervous about what was going to happen next. Before Tom could do anything, Bill had him pushed against the brick wall of the alley and kissed him deeply.

Tom's mind was a blur and he wasn't really sure what was going on. His mind was confused. It felt so right and good; he didn't want to stop but somewhere in his mind was reality and it was tugging away at Tom's guilt. Groaning, Tom pushed Bill away and frowned.

"What are you doing?" Tom said incredulously. He stared wide-eyed at the kid in front of him, but all his mind could think of was how he wanted to feel that body pressed against him beneath his silk sheets. Bill smirked, and Tom just wanted to kiss that smirk away._ He really shouldn't be thinking about any of this!_

"Oh come on, after what I felt while we were dancing there is no possible way that you didn't want that!" Tom had nothing to say. Of course he wanted that. His mind was fighting with itself; battling between wanting to take advantage of the situation, or stay in reality and keep his job.

"Look, we can't. This can't happen. I'm your teacher. This isn't appropriate, and neither was you sneaking into this club tonight. You should go home and if you're lucky I won't bring the fact you have a fake ID up to your parents, okay?" Tom watched Bill's face to make sure that what he was saying was going through the boy's brain but all he saw was that same sexy smirk, and Tom had to fight not to kiss those deliciously pouty lips.

"You're the one blackmailing me?" Bill said with a laugh. "How about the fact that I pretty much have you wrapped around my finger, hmm? If I don't get what I want, I can just go around and tell everybody how the new teacher pressed his dick against an unwilling student. How's that sound?" Bill raised a brow, as if daring tom to say something against his plan. Tom was at a loss. Honestly, what could he say?

Bill seemed satisfied with Tom's silence and walked off after giving Tom one last wink. Tom watched him walk away and swallowed hard. _What the fuck just happened?_

~!~

Tom was sitting at his desk, trying to enjoy his lunch. His mind had a hard time getting past what had happened the night before. He felt like some sort of pervert as he thought about how he had danced with one of his students, and the way that the boy's lips felt against his. The worst part was that he had enjoyed it all more than he should have, and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. If Tom had thought that his thoughts about Bill were dirty beforehand, they were even worse now.

Looking back to his desk, Tom saw the journal and considered reading the still unread entry from yesterday. It was his job to read through them. The whole point was to try and get the kid to open up and maybe get some sort of normal in his life. Tom wanted to help the kid, but now Tom wasn't sure if it was entirely appropriate now. Obviously Bill was more than capable of _opening up _to Tom.

As he was about to reach for the book, the door to his classroom opened and who should walk in other than Bill. _I swear the world must be out to destroy me this week. _Sighing, Tom sat back and watched as Bill walked over to the desk. Tom raised a brow, curious as to why Bill would be visiting him during lunch.

"What can I do for you, Bill?" Tom tried to remain professional, but his eyes kept wandering back to Bill's lips. He remembered the soft yet demanding touch of them against his own the night before and Tom had to force every muscle in his body still to keep himself from going over the desk and pulling the boy into another fierce kiss. He just refocused his eyes on Bill and watched as the boy smirked.

"Just making sure our little 'rendezvous' is still on for after school is all." Bill smiled at Tom and the teacher sighed and shut his eyes for a second, composing himself before he spoke.

"Bill, stop trying to make it sound like something it's not. It's detention and that's all."

"Call it whatever you like, but we'll see what it ends up being in the end." Bill winked at the teacher and left the room. Tom sighed in relief as Bill left and the awkward atmosphere lingered only for a moment. _What in the world was he going to do with that boy?_

Tom looked back to the journal and his curiosity got the better of him. Whatever was written in there could have been something to do with Bill's recent attitude towards him. Or maybe it could finally be a clue to what the kid was hiding. Tom had known right away something wasn't right and that it was affecting Bill. The main reason he had actually started this was to figure it out. Tom always was one to handle things in new and interesting ways.

Opening the book, Tom flipped through the pages until he found the entry from yesterday. Sitting back, he read over the first long entry the raven-haired boy had written yet. As he read, he eyes widened. Could what he was reading be true? His eyes didn't leave the book as he read through four very interesting and detailed pages.

Tom jumped as the bell rang and students started to file into the classroom. Quickly he put the book inside the desk drawer and sat back. He was still shocked by what he had read and wasn't sure how to handle it. Maybe he should talk to Bill about it. Then again, he wasn't sure what Bill would think or do if Tom decided to bring it up. Tom had yet to talk to Bill about any of the entries. Mostly because most of them were bullshit entries anyways, but this one made Tom feel almost responsible to talk to Bill. _I have to talk to him. _What the hell had Tom gotten himself into?


	4. Changing Times

Bill was in the park, sitting cross-legged on a bench as he wrote in a notebook. He wasn't entirely sure what possessed him to start writing again. He had stopped writing a few years ago when his mother died. After that, his notebook was left in its spot in his desk drawer in his room. It had been forgotten there until now.

Ever since Bill's little game with Mr. Trumper had started, his mind had been going crazy. Since the incident in the club, and even before it with the dream he had, Bill's mind went crazy full of ideas and inspiration. He didn't like to admit it, but it was true none the less. So for the first time in two years, Bill had dug out his old notebook and went to the park.

For a while he just stared at the empty page, scared out of his mind what might happen if he started writing. So instead, he looked through some of the old poems and songs still in the book from before his mother's death. Tears sprung to his eyes as he read over the happy lyrics. Everything was so different back then. They were on, big happy family who took outings to the beach and sang songs in the kitchen. Bill could remember his mother singing as she made lunch for a picnic. His mother's voice was beautiful. Bill had always loved the sound of her voice. He would sit there day after day listening to her sing; and always a cheerful song. Bill couldn't remember his mom without that brilliant smile on her face.

Bill didn't realize he had been crying until he saw the droplets of water hit the page and smudging the words written so long ago. Suddenly, Bill's feelings towards the sexy teacher could wait as the sad memories overtook Bill's emotions and clouded his mind.

Flipping back to the new sheet, he eagerly wrote down the words, encouraged by how easily they flowed from his mind to the paper. Before he knew it, he had written three songs and two hours had passed. He was pleased with the songs, despite how dark they probably sounded.

It was starting to get dark and Bill needed to get home. Closing the notebook and tucking the pen away, Bill ran off towards home, praying that his dad would be passed out by the time he got home. However, luck was never on his side

~!~

For once, Tom was eager to see Bill. He still needed to talk to the boy about what he had written. At first he wasn't sure how to bring it up. He wanted to be professional about the whole thing. Of course, that was always difficult when dealing with Bill. The boy made it difficult to keep anything simple. Tom had realized by now that he had unwillingly caught the boy's attention on the first day and now he had to set things straight. There could be no more instances like the night before, and he had to make sure the kid understood that.

As the class started, he watched and waited for Bill to show at the last minute but he never did. Tom frowned and checked the hallways before closing the door. Where could he be? Tom figured he was late or skipping, and that he would still have a chance at their regular time after school.

But as four o' clock rolled around, it was becoming plainly obvious that the raven boy wasn't going to show up. Tom wasn't sure if he should be worried or annoyed. He packed up his stuff and went to his car. He had really wanted to talk about Bill's most recent journal entry.

He remembered it clear as day. The words that had been scribbled down in Bill's clumsy handwriting had described in detail of a very dirty dream involving him and the boy. Whether Bill had actually dreamt this or not, Tom really needed to clear the air between them before things got out of hand. He was the adult and it needed to be dealt with despite what Tom may have rather wanted to do.

Not that Tom had any real idea _what _he wanted. Last night at the club, when Bill kissed him he knew it had felt right to his heart no matter how wrong it was in his head. Whether it was really what he wanted or if it was just because of the alcohol, Tom knew it could never happen. He couldn't let it happen. It was just too much of a risk.

~!~

Bill had been missing from school for three days now without any call to the office excusing him from class. After careful consideration Tom had finally decided to call his house. He dialed the number in Bill's file, and waited for it to ring. Instead he heard the monotone, recorded voice telling him the number was no longer in service.

Growling slightly in annoyance, Tom hung up the phone a little too roughly and sighed. He had a bad feeling about Bill's absence. Checking the clock, he realized he only had ten minutes left of his lunch break and quickly at his food.

Tom spent the afternoon dreaming of home. He couldn't wait to sit around in his boxers with a beer and enjoy some good, old-fashioned television. So when the final bell rang, Tom eagerly began packing up his stuff. When he heard someone walk in, he was planning to brush them off until tomorrow but stopped when he saw Bill standing in the doorway.

"Are you leaving? What about detention?" Tom saw the pierced brow raise a bit and felt something inside him flutter. _What the fuck? _Tom stared at the boy for a minute, blushing a few times to make sure he was actually there.

"Bill! I'm surprised to see you. You've been absent for a few days now. Have a seat," Tom smiled at the teen and sat back down at his desk. _Home can wait a little while longer. _The teen sat down and looked at Tom quietly. Tom looked back dumbly before he realized Bill was waiting for him to give back the journal. Handing the book back, Tom contemplated bringing up the entry from before but realized it wasn't as important anymore. What he really wanted to know was where he had been the past few days.

He thought about just asking the other, but quickly realized whatever answer he would receive would be made up. Instead, he studied the teen. He looked for any hints of sickness in Bill's face, but only saw the regular paleness. However, the kid's eyes held no sense of playfulness or teasing as they usually did. Instead they seemed tired, worn-out and almost sad. The more curious about it Tom got, to more worried he became.

"Do you want me to pose while you take a picture?" Bill mumbled, glancing briefly at Tom as he wrote slowly. Barely a couple sentences were written on the page. Tom smiled softly, a slight blush on his cheeks as he had been caught staring. Despite the teasing words, his voice held no playful tone to it. It held no tone at all. _What was going on with him? Something happened during those three days that changed his attitude._

"What happened the last few days? You weren't at school for a while. Why?" Tom watched Bill's lips press together tightly and his eyes harden a bit. Bill glared at the desk in front of him. He seemed angry; or maybe sad? Bill bit his lip and blinked before looking at Tom with a frown, remaining silent. Tom sighed, realizing that the raven boy wasn't going to answer him. As a teacher, Tom really had no right to try and force the answer out of him. But as a man that secretly felt some sort of emotion towards the teen, he wished he knew.

Instead, he let the other write. He watched as Bill's hand trembled a bit as he wrote. The black nail polish that was always painted so perfectly on the boy's nails was chipped today and the nails had grown out since they were last painted; something that Tom couldn't remember ever happening with Bill. The raven-haired boy always kept his appearances perfect.

Looking up, Tom again studied Bill's face. This time he noticed the dark make-up around his eyes was done with course lines, as if drawn with a shaky hand; something else 'normal Bill' would never allow.

Then Tom noticed something. On the left side of Bill's face, just around the jawline, there was the shadow of a large, dark bruise covered expertly with make-up. Frowning, Tom reached out and touched the spot to attempt to remove the cover up and see just how bad the bruise was. Almost instantly Bill's hand swatted his own away. His face showed anger but his eyes showed pain; as if even Tom's soft touch hurt the painful swelling mark on his face. Bill began to pack up his stuff quickly, trying to make a quick getaway, but Tom didn't let him.

"Wait," he said softly. Bill looked at him, glaring daggers into him. Tom tried not to feel uncomfortable under the stare and spoke again, hoping his voice wouldn't shake too bad. "Take this with you." Tom held the journal out to him. "If anything happens, write it down as much as you can. You'll be surprised how much it can help."

Bill stared at Tom for a while before snatching the book out of the elder's hand and running off. Tom watched him go and sighed. _Now_ he was worried. Where had that bruise come from? Did he get in a fight at school? The chance of that was low. If there had been a fight, as a teacher he would have known about it.

What else could it have been from? Was Bill in some sort of danger? Maybe he had pissed off the wrong group of people. After all, if he regularly snuck into clubs, what would stop him from getting into other trouble? Tom's mind was focused on Bill all the way home. When he entered his home, he was immediately greeted by Scotty, the dog he rescued from the shelter two years back. He felt himself relax and pet the dog gently before moving into the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and put some leftovers in the microwave. Leaning against the counter, he drank from the bottle and tried to pull his mind away from Bill. He tried anything he could think of but in the end his mind always returned to the raven teen.

Tom was really starting to worry that his focus on Bill was starting to border on inappropriate. It seemed like every spare moment he had over the past few days he had been thinking about Bill. It wasn't even just worrying about Bill, it was _daydreaming_ about him.

Tom was constantly thinking about the teen's eyes. The deep chocolate brown gaze that always seemed to look right through Tom, it had always made him feel numb. Whenever those beautiful eyes glared his way, he felt a shiver down his spine. With the always-perfect black outline, the gazes Bill sent looked almost…_erotic. Wait, what the hell? Stop thinking like that. He's a student!_

Tom shook the thoughts from his head as the microwave dinged. Grabbing the food, he made his way into the living room. Sitting on the couch, he turned the TV on and switched it to a movie that was about to start. He dug into his food hungrily as the action movie started and before long he was yelling animatedly at the screen.

"Oh, come on! An idiot could have seen that coming! Look behind you! He's gonna shoot your ass! Turn around! _Turn around! _TURN THE FUCK AROUND!" He yelled as the man ignored his words and got shot. Scotty whined and gave him a look before he got off the couch and went down the hallway towards the quieter bedroom. Tom mumbled a 'sorry' to his dog before returning his attention back to the movie eagerly.

~!~

It was raining as the sky got darker. Bill checked his cell for the time and realized it was already almost ten. He had been walking through the park when it started raining. With nothing to shield him from the rain, he had just continued with his walk at his regular slow pace. By now, his hair was soaked and his make-up was probably hallway down his face. At this point he didn't even care. The imperfection matched his emotions better anyways.

had seen his bruise. He knew he shouldn't acted differently towards the teacher's actions; blown it off or made some sort of excuse. Instead, for a brief second, his teacher had seen past Bill's carefully built wall, and saw the raw emotion the raven boy usually hid so well. Despite it all, he knew the dreadlocked man was slowly breaking down that wall. He wanted to stop it from happening. He was scared what might happen if he let something in. If they found out what his dad was doing, would they take him away? His dad was an asshole, but he was the last shred of family he had; even if it didn't feel like it most of the time.

Bill knew it was too late to go home now. If his dad caught him coming home so late, he would make sure Bill got an even worse beating than earlier this week. When Bill had come home late that night, his dad was waiting for him.

_He was at the door with a newly emptied bottle of cheap bourbon. As soon as Bill walked through the front door, he felt the glass shatter against his head. Falling to the ground, Bill looked around dazed and confused. He wasn't sure what had happened, but soon returned to his senses as his dad gripped him by his hair and threw Bill harshly against the wall._

_ Bill's head smashed into a picture frame, breaking the glass. As he slid down the wall a small line of blood trailed on the wall behind him. He looked up at his dad, fearful yet defiant. He hoped each time that maybe his dad would come to his senses and feel bad for what he was doing to Bill; his only son. But he knew in the back of his mind that his dad would never feel remorse._

Bill knew his dad didn't love him. To his dad, Bill was nothing more than a punching bag; someone to make him dinner and boss around; and Bill let him. He let him because he so desperately wanted to catch a glimpse of the man he used to call 'Father' and who used to call him 'son'. Bill hoped that if he did as he was told, maybe one day his dad would be proud of him once more and everything would go back to normal; if he was lucky. Unfortunately, Bill never really had any good luck.

Bill had spent the last few days at home, locked in by his dad. He spent the first day trying to clean the blood off of the wall; all the while trying to remain conscious. He made dinner and cleaned the house, desperate to do anything to make his dad less angry with him.

It wasn't easy to move around. Bill was sure he had a few bruised ribs; maybe even broken. Still, there was nothing he could do about it. Today, however, his dad passed out early and Bill had carefully snuck out. He needed to get out of there, if even just for a moment. He hated being stuck up in his house for so long.

He didn't go to the school right away. Instead, he took his time, walked through the park and enjoyed finally having some fresh air. He hadn't even really planned going to the school but when the dreadlocked teacher came to mind Bill actually found that he missed the man.

He had been sitting in his usual spot and started thinking about the night at the club. He, at first, had been just as shocked as the elder when he realized just who he was dancing with. Yet for Bill, it wasn't a deal-breaker for him. It could have been the drinks he had earlier that evening, but the man was really good-looking even on a normal school day. Bill had enjoyed himself and didn't see why they had to stop.

Even when they had kissed outside, the teacher didn't really seem to mind, despite what he had said afterwards. Bill knew he had felt sparks between them. He wanted to know for sure that they weren't just because of the alcohol and found himself at the school, standing in the doorway as he watched the good-looking man, his new crush, packing up after a long day. Bill had gotten nervous and the rest of the afternoon with the man he had gone downhill from there. Yes, that man was getting to him; breaking Bill down until soon he would know every little secret Bill had to hide. That scared the hell out of the teen.

As it drew near midnight, Bill found a comfortable place in a gazebo, sheltered from the rain and tried to get some sleep. He would have to be up early if he wanted to sneak back into the house before his dad woke up. He wasn't sure what would happen the next day, but he hoped that he would get to see his new favorite man again soon.


End file.
